You're A God?
by Crazy Girl Writer
Summary: Gabrielle has been hiding a secret for a long time. Ares just happens to find out while spying on her. This is extremely adult dealing with rape and sex.


**I do not own these charaters nor do i profit off this in anyway**

**Be Warned this deals with graphic brutal repeated rape. SORRY I was in a very Dark place when i wrote this. **

**It takes place after Ares get's his powers back, but no specific time after that. **

**Years had past but Gabrielle still woke up with nightmares. Nightmares followed by more horrible nightmares. They never lasted long but every time they made her wake up shaking. They never happened when Xena was there, she was safe with Xena. But when she was alone and Xena was elsewhere they came back. She hated sleeping without Xena because it was like it was happening again. She had been lucky when it first happened, she had blocked it out and it had been held down by what had happened next. Gabrielle had never dealt with it, she had never tried just kept pushing it down. She probably never would have confronted it had it not been for Ares.**

**It was one of the many times Xena left Gabrielle behind because she had something personal to take care of. Gabrielle was making her way slowly towards the inn where Xena was going to meet her in a few days time. Gabrielle had reached the inn close to the evening meal and after eating had gone to a room to sleep off her travels. Her peaceful sleep was quickly interrupted by her nightmares. **

**Ares, being bored with his wars and whining warlords, decided to check in on Xena and her bothersome sidekick. Ever since Gabrielle became indebted to Ares, he was able to locate her in less then the second it took for him to think of finding her. So assuming Xena would be with Gabrielle he focused in on Gabrielle and then popped into the darkened room. Looking around the room he located the bed and walked over to it, expecting Xena to wake up and yell at him.**

**Ares was a few inches away from the bed when he realized Xena wasn't there. Noticing how much the blonde was thrashing he forehead creased into a frown as he wondered what she was dreaming about. He heard he murmuring, "No, please no! Stop. Xena where are you?" Ares felt something for the bard, pity probably, so he reached out to wake up. Before he even touched her she jerked up with a scream escaping from her mouth, and soaked from sweat. **

**Ares jumped back shocked, the bard was naked and sitting upright in the bed had left her breasts bare to the night. She sat it the bed head resting in her hands, and panting. Quietly she said, "Ares, Xena isn't here. So just go away."**

"**How does she know I'm here?" Ares whispered almost inaudibly to himself.**

"**Because I can see you, dimwit. Now like I said Xena isn't here so go away." Gabrielle gritted through her teeth.**

"**But you shouldn't be able to, I'm invisible to mortals right now." He said.**

"**Well then obviously I'm not mortal, am I!" She growled.**

"**Of course you are mortal. You've died! You been deathly ill! I had to save you once from dieing! You have to be mortal!" he rambled.**

**A green power bolt slammed into Ares chest, knocking him backwards. "Does that change your mind! Now get outta here. I've had a really bad night. Just leave me alone."**

"**You're a god! When did that happen?"**

"**You really aren't getting it are you?" Gabrielle turned towards him and got off the bed. Standing naked, she slowly lifted her head to look at him. He could be her green eyes start to blaze and a green fire start to blaze off her body. She gritted out her next words, "I. ****HAVE****. ****HAD****. ****A****. ****VERY****. ****BAD****. ****NIGHT****. ****YOU****. ****NEED****. ****TO****. ****LEAVE****. ****NOW!"**** The inn shook around them with the force of her yells. Extremely pissed off, Gabrielle threw bolt after bolt at Ares knocking him backwards.**

"**What is your problem? Of course I want know how you became a Goddess and I'm not leaving until you tell me. For the love of…. Me. You call a few nightmares a bad night, and then proceed to claim to be a god. Its just a stupid little dream, get over it."**

"**A Stupid Little Dream! ****Get Over****IT****! ****YOU THINK THAT RELIEVING THE MOST HORRIFYING, DAMAGING MOMENT OF MY LIFE IS NOTHING."**** she ran at him and pounding out every word, "****AM I TOASSUME THAT MY RELIVING EVERY BRUTAL SECOND, EVERY HORRIBLE MOMENT OF MY RAPES, IS NOTHING? THAT I SHOULDN'T BE HAVING A BAD NIGHT BECAUSE OF IT?"**** Her voice suddenly shrank to a whisper, "I was raped over and over and over. How is that not supposed to effect me? It won't leave me alone. I have to relive it every night I spend alone." Gabrielle collapsed to the floor crying. Her sobs wracking her body.**

**Ares stared for a moment at the women at his feet, before picking up her naked body and carrying her to the bed. "No Gabrielle I was wrong. It isn't nothing. Being raped is horrible. Why haven't you talked to Xena, to anyone about this?" he asked after tucking the sheet around her and making a chair appear so he could sit beside the bed.**

**Sobbing Gabrielle started talking, "I..I..I couldn't te..te..tell Xe…Xe…Xena. Sh…Sh…She already felt so…so…so guilty about D…D…Dahok."**

"**But you were raped by Dahok and Xena knows that. (quick intake) You mean you were raped before that? By who…. It was Ceasar wasn't it. Oh Gabrielle you've been carrying this around that long." Ares slowly reached out a hand and caressed her face.**

"**Ares I know this will sound stupid, but please hold me." Gabrielle asked him.**

"**It's not stupid. Just something I never thought you'd ask of me." Ares said as he crawled onto the bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly. "Tell me what happened."**

"**When we went to Britainnia I was captured by Caesar. I was held with him for 2 days, 2 horrible days. That's when it happened. I don't think I can speak the words, so I'll just let you see." She turned and kissed his eyelids. "Be a witness to my personal hell."**

**When Ares opened his eyes and was transported to a decadent tent. He saw Caesar sitting at the head of the table with Gabrielle to his left and man sitting next to her.**

"Take that man away and keep him chained. Bring in the…equipment. It will hurt Xena to know what I plan to do. I'll be sure to tell her every detail after you are crucified." Caesar taunted her.

**Ares watched as the bard's arms were snatched in burly fists, and she was hauled bodily off the bench to the center of the tent. Gabrielle tired to jerked herself free and was elbowed in the face by a soldier. **

Caesar looked at Gabrielle and ordered "Strip, girl."

Gabrielle turned to glare at Caesar. The guards all looked at her as the room pulsed with a dark eagerness. The girl could feel their gazes on the swell of her breasts. She knew Amazons had long inhabited the dark fantasies of most of the military sons of Rome.

Caesar smiled slyly and walked to her and whispered. "You heard me. Strip, Gabrielle, or your garments will be taken from you."

**Ares walked to the girl standing in the tent, straight through Caesar. "Come Gabrielle you've lived this to many times. Come with me and watch in the safety of my arms." He grabbed her hand and her spirit, the Gabrielle reliving it stepped from the shell of the past.**

**The sounds of chains had four heads turning to the entrance, Caesar, Past Gabrielle, Ares and Gabrielle. Gabrielle took Ares hand and they retreated to a corner where they could see what would happen. Two posts connected by a crossbar were brought in, and all could see the chains dangling from each post. Strings, whips and strange devices were all placed on the table. Caesar looked them over with a smile before turning back to Gabrielle.**

"I told you to strip girl. Do it now or it will be far worse then you could even imagine." He stepped closer his mouth at her ear, "I could make this last for weeks, without end until you beg for death."

The young bard hesitated one more moment, watching the flames dance in the many braziers and candles that were placed around the tent that were lighting her. Then Gabrielle's shoulders stiffened with resolve, and her green eyes emptied. She reached up and silently untied the knots that held her shirt together and on her body. She freed the bodice, and a wash of night air swept coldly over her naked breasts as she bared them.

The sleepy gray eyes of the soldier nearest to Gabrielle went volpine as he saw the full mounds bounce when they escaped the cloth. He stared at the girl's nipples sharpening in the chilly night , her aureoles pebbling visibly and flushing with color.

She dropped the bodice, and her suddenly cold fingers moved to her skirt.

As she dropped the skirt, Gabrielle struggled not to cover herself as she exposed her softly furred mound. She stood with her arms graceful and still at her sides, exerting extreme effort to cover herself.

Caesar nodded his chin at the two soldiers standing nearest Gabrielle, and they took hold of her arms quickly. "I will be the first to have you, Amazon Princess. It will be my great pleasure to be your first rape, and a wonderful story to tell that bitch Xena." Caesar said as he calmly devested himself of clothing, laying his discarded garments on the padded bench nearby. At his words, the soldiers of Rome positioned the unwilling woman for her soon rape. The two of them pulled Gabrielle's arms over their burly necks and held her hands fast, as if they were comrades assisting an injured man off a battlefield.

Caesar now stripped naked, walked up to her and grinned nodding once more at the soldiers, who proceeded to lift her legs off the ground. The two men spread her legs wide and held them open. Caesar smiled before stepping between her legs and running his hands over her body. Gabrielle's body was rigid, her eyes squeezed shut, and still with horror. She felt his finger dig into her small, neat vagina, exposed and glistening between her wide-spread thighs. "Too bad, I was hoping for a virgin. But I'll be sure to make you feel it no matter what."

Caesar held his organ, which bobbed pink, thick and long between the girl's muscular thighs, its bulbous head moving up toward her slit as though sniffing for it. One of his soldiers muttered, "Dig her out, Caesar -- "

Caesar took hold of his thickening penis and socketed it snugly in the opening of the girl's vagina, clenched her buttocks in his hands, and drilled up inside her. Gabrielle shrieked in a ragged breath. The tent soldiers unleashed hoarse shouts of approval, watching the young queen's first rape.

**Gabrielle watched he rape, crying in Ares' arms. She saw Past Gabrielle's face contort, and her head ground back against one of her captor's shoulders. The pole rooting up into her was stretching her, hurting her. Gabrielle knew it by memory alone but Ares was sure to know from the small moans escaping the bard, the heaving of her full breasts. Right now Past Gabrielle was being skewered, impaled on a burly man's thick cock. **

Gabrielle gasped raggedly as the muscled pole dug repeatedly in and out of her. She fought to maintain a mask of remote composure. But then Caesar grunted loudly, and screwed his crotch in lewd circles against her groin. She lost the battle within herself and rebelled, twisting and crying out in the iron grip of the soldiers. "NO! STOP PLEASE STOP!"

"What's with the sudden out burst?" The dark leader struggled to hold Gabrielle's thrashing body still to receive the grinding thrusts. "Oh I see, you want to play rough we can do that." He plunged his head down and fastened whiskered lips around Gabrielle's large pink nipple, swirled his coarse tongue across it, and bit it. Gabrielle's eyes widened as she screamed at the sudden extra pain.

**Gabrielle closed her eyes, but the sounds of the brutal rape were as bad as the images and memories, hearing Past Gabrielle cry out again she turned into Ares' embrace. Ares watched as Past Gabrielle whimpered at a particularly punishing thrust, and jerked at the pain it caused both Gabrielle's, he stroked** **Gabrielle's** **and tried to comfort her.**

Caesar pumped in and out of the young prisoner faster, bellowing, and then he stopped dead and bent his knees as his seed spurted deep into Gabrielle's cavern. His men gave him a ragged cheer, and the leader nipped his teeth one last time across the turgid nipple.

Gabrielle lay still in the mens' grasp, her face a mask of revulsion. Caesar slowly pulled himself out of her body, walked calmly to a water basin and cleaned himself before putting on a robe. "Chain her up boys." Caesar lounged on a nearby seat for a few minutes watching the task be carried out. After she was chained, Gabrielle just hung there, her arms were stretched into a tight Y, and her feet barely brushed the floor. "You look quite the site, golden and naked with my seed dripping from between your legs. Don't you agree boys?"

Caesar's question was quickly answered by a chorus of yes's. "Alright men she's all yours to fuck. Just don't leave anything easily detected by Xena."

Gabrielle closed her eyes, and thoughts of horror went through her mind as she tried to prepare for whatever would come next, knowing the night had only begun. When she opened them it was to find three soldiers descending upon her. If it weren't this specific situation it would have been comical to see the men racing to get to her. She cringed at the first touch from the soldiers, who seemed to paw her everywhere at once. They seemed to slobber all over her, licking and biting her breasts, neck and face. One seemed to find great pleasure in shoving his fingers in and out of her ass, making her cry out in pain as he inserted more and fingered her ass faster and harder.

Gabrielle was being assaulted from all sides, and could no longer stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. One of the soldiers fumbled to get his cock released, finally getting it released and holding it in his hand. The soldier lifted one of her legs up to gain access to her vagina, then proceeded to slam his cock deep into her. She cried out as he rooted into her again and again. A feeling of relief washed over her for a second because the soldier behind her took his fingers out of her. But she suddenly felt something larger push in and she screamed at the pain.

For hours it continued, Gabrielle was assaulted and raped by every soldier in the tent at least once. It went on all night one man after another using her body, Caesar even got up and abused her again. It was nearly dawn when Caesar put a stop to the rapes.

**Gabrielle had stood with Ares the entire night weeping on his shoulder, telling him how she felt at each moment, beating him every time she had wanted to beat the man raping her. He stood there and comforted her letting her hit him, yell at him and weep on him. He stroked her hair and patted her back, like a loving friend would.**

Caesar ordered Gabrielle taken down from the posts, wrapped in a silk sheet and taken to the bathing tent. He followed her and the soldier carrying her to the tent and ordered her to be gently set into the warm water of the tub. He walked behind her talking a sponge and oil and started to massage and clean her. Gabrielle was dumbfounded she couldn't understand why he was washing her. Let alone in a warm tub, with rare oils and personally. She cringed at his touch and looked up in fear when he stripped his robe and climbed in with her.

"**Ares can we leave now? I can't take much more of this" Gabrielle asked leaning against him bone weary. "We can leave when you're ready but I thought you wanted me to see what happened." Ares commented. "I do but he rapes me again and try's to make me beg him for more. And I do Ares I'm so tired by that point I would do anything he asked. It hurts to see myself so weak, I think that is the reason I finally took the ambrosia. I never wanted to be weak again. But I am still weak. I can't sleep alone, because the memories always haunt me" Gabrielle said with her voice rising. "Gabrielle you are strong and to be haunted by memories doesn't make you weak. For months after Strife's death I had nightmares of Callisto killing him. They wouldn't leave me alone until I talked about them, until I confronted them. If its one thing I've learned from Xena is that you can't run from the past. Bringing me here you have done both, you are confronting the past and talking to me about it. Let's try to finish this out until the end." "Ares, I think you are right. But promise we go when I can't, I mean absolutely can't take it any more." "I promise Gabrielle." They turned their attention back to the tub scene, to see Past Gabrielle whimpering as Caesar surged into.**

"No, please no. Just stop. Leave me alone" Gabrielle said every time he surged into her.

"Come on Gabrielle I know you like it. You want me to don't you? Just say you want me and I'll leave you alone." Caesar whispered in her ear. "You can say it. You know you want to." He continued to pump into her with every word.

"Please. I… want….you." She started crying harder, and didn't stop until he did. "Just leave me alone. I said what you wanted to hear now please leave me alone."

"One more time and then I'll leave you alone." Caesar laughed as he pulled around to sit on his lap. Gabrielle continued to let the tears fall from her cheeks as he used her again. "Thanks Amazon, that was fun, I will enjoy telling Xena all about it." Caesar said as he got out of the water, he leaned back to pat her cheek, and then quickly left.

Gabrielle washed her body over and over until she as almost raw. She finally climbed out of the tub and dried off her body. Gabrielle found that her clothes had been laid out and put them on. She took the small packet from her skirt belts hidden pocket, took a piece of what was inside out and ate it. She was bathed in a green light so bright, it had the guards rushing in. She just looked at them and asked "Can I be taken back to the cell now I'm clean?"

"**Look at your face, you look so composed, determined. Is that when you blanked out?" Ares asked. "Yes, I didn't remember that for months after it happened. Xena didn't ask either so I didn't really think about it." Gabrielle told him**

The image flashed to Gabrielle tied onto a cross about to get her legs broken, and Xena coming in to save the day. The image blurred again to the temple, and Gabrielle moving to save her 'friend'. Gabrielle stabbed the woman and the woman thanked her, leaving Gabrielle broken, sobbing, and screaming her lungs out. Then Xena was there, and Gabrielle was being attacked and raped by Dahok. Suddenly there was nothing just a blackness around them.

"**We're back Ares. And apparently I endured it all wrapped in a sheet." Gabrielle said looking at herself.**

"**Actually when you attacked me you kept dropping you sheet. I had to keep draping it around you." Ares told her. "Where did you get the ambrosia from?"**

"**The amazons remember, I am an Amazon Queen, after all." Gabrielle responded walking towards the bed and sitting on it.**

"**You look horrible in that, here, wear this" Ares said placing a silky nightgown on the bed beside her.**

"**Thank you Ares, and its my favorite color, too." She dropped the sheet and slid the dark green nightgown over her head to cover her naked body. "Ares I saw that look. It's the same one you gave me, well my doubles, when Aphrodite enchanted my scroll."**

"**Of course its your favorite color and have you seen your body? Any man would look at your body that way. But whatever, doesn't mean I like you or anything." Ares said with a grin that let Gabrielle know he was joking. "So when you blanked on the rapes after taking the ambrosia it also blanked on the newly found godhood, right?"**

"**Yes I believe so." Gabrielle said, "If we are going to talk about this, can we at least be comfortable?" With that said she waved her hand at the old, lumpy bed of the inn and turned it into a large comfortable bed with one side of emerald green sheets and the other side black silk sheets. "Come on lets lay down, I need to relax."**

"**Alright, although I'm not used to laying in a bed with a woman I don't plan to sleep with. Thanks for the black sheets." Ares propped himself on his bed looking at the lounging goddess Gabrielle. "So tell me everything, how you remembered the rapes, how you remembered becoming a god and how you learned your powers."**

"**Might as well start at the beginning right. After Dahok raped me I became pregnant with Hope, gave birth, faked her death. Well you know all the events that led up to my attempting to kill Hope by pushing her into the lava. I still can't believe you slept with my daughter though. " At his apologetic grimace she continued, "During that whole time I was still oblivious of being…violated by Caesar and his men and becoming a god. All my nightmares during that time were focused on Dahok, Hope and betraying Xena. You know if you had chosen to threaten my life instead of Xena's with the Furies we would have known about my being a Goddess. I fell hundreds of feet into the hole and landed on ledge. I turned over just in time to see Hope swallowed in flames. I thought she was dead, and that I would be dead soon too. I turned over to lay on my back and slept. That's when I remembered being raped by Caesar and his goons. It was horrible, I was reliving it, trapped in the hole with my memories. I started climbing, not stopping until I was out of the hole. I crawled out to the road and just lay there wanting to die."**

"**How long did it take you to get out of the hole?" Ares asked.**

"**Probably a full day and night of climbing. I never noticed how much I had healed in the short time, and it never occurred to me again that I shouldn't even be alive. Some nuns came by and took me with them. They took me to their temple, and feed me and bathed me and took care of me. After a few weeks I just got up one day and decided to go home, I walked all the way stopping only for food and sleep. I got home to find Hope with my family. The Destroyer, my grandson, was attacking people and Xena was trying to kill him."**

"**So was that when you remembered being a God?" Ares asked.**

"**No, I still thought I was mortal, and that I hadn't fallen as far as I originally thought. I was so overwhelmed by the repressed memories I didn't push myself for any more. I didn't remember even when we traveled through India. I mean I should have, I had such a soulful experience. I even thought I had died on the cross, and I would have realized I was a God if Xena's spirit hadn't pulled mine from my body. We had that experience in Heaven and when Xena was brought back and our souls were restored to our bodies, I remembered everything about becoming a God. You remember when I attacked Kal and I looked so surprised he didn't flinch or anything. It was because I knew I was a God, but my strength didn't seem to be godlike. Then when we were traveling back towards Greece, Xena had gone ahead to scout and I was attacked by 5 bandits. They came at me, I struck the first one to reach me and he flew so high and so far it was amazing. I felt it then, every ounce of being a God. I thought of you and how you like throwing fire bolts. I thought about what they looked like and wanted one. The next thing I knew there was a green ball of flame in my hand, I threw it at the feet of the two bandits to my right and they went flying."**

"**Wait a second, you thought of me. I'm the first god that came to mind. How nice." Ares said laughing.**

"**Oh come on. Ares you are the god I see the most. Well I see Aphrodite all the time but she's not exactly the fighting type. You are the god who loves to fight. So why wouldn't I think of you first?" Gabrielle said giving him a smile.**

"**I am quite the god aren't I!" Ares said gloating.**

**Gabrielle picked up a pillow and playfully hit him with it, "You're so full of yourself. I thought of you again and how much it bugged me when you popped out of nowhere or played jokes on me by being invisible. I hated that, so I figured those idiots would too. I made myself invisible, and started playing. It was fun, until Xena came running. She was coming back to get me when she came upon the invisible me fighting the bandits."**

"**So she found out you're a God?" Ares asked.**

"**No. She started to fight me. Xena thought they were some poor picked on travelers being attacked by a mean God. So I decided to give her a baddie to fight. I made myself looked completely different with long brown hair, a different voice and a very sexy outfit."**

"**So did you win or did she?" Ares asked.**

"**I had to leave it at a draw, she was getting pretty badly beaten. It was fun while it lasted but much more and she would have been in a bed for weeks if not months. I gave a great exit line, another thing I picked up from you. I popped out to some trees down the road, changed my appearance back to normal and rushed down to Xena's side. I gave her a story about the guys attacking me and some woman rescuing me, blah blah blah. She bought it and we continued on our way. I've been hiding my powers and that tiny detail that I'm a God for a while now." Gabrielle explained.**

"**What about when I tried to seduce you away from Xena? You were injured by…. what was her name….It doesn't really matter, but you were injured. How did you manage that?"**

"**I was in a world created by you, being chased by a freak and not knowing where you or Xena were. I couldn't let you or Xena find out so I had to play the sidekick mortal, which included being injured. I allowed my body to be injured for appearances. Neither you nor Xena noticed how quickly I healed from it. She became preoccupied by being pregnant. You know you two are so predictable. I used the times when Xena needed to rest and recoup to sneak off and practice my powers. I even took a section from your scroll and created my own little world, where time bent for me. I could spend days, weeks, months in my world and only minutes would pass in this one. I practiced and studied and learned everything about my powers. I learned everything I needed to pull off playing the mortal. I probably would never have told anyone if you hadn't found out. And I would never have told you if it weren't for these stupid nightmares. I think it's almost funny that I am effected by the nightmares only when away from Xena. I'm a god, there is practically nothing that can hurt me but the only way to keep away nightmares is to be with a mortal woman. And what funnier is that it's you I told about the nightmares. I shared them with you but not Xena. Do you suppose that means I trust you?" Gabrielle asked.**

"**Why would you? Let's see, I've threatened your life multiple times, yours and Xena's. I've slept with your daughter and with Eve who was like your daughter. I've manipulated and used you two too many times to count. I've complicated your life in so many ways. Why would you trust me?" Ares asked.**

"**Well yes! You've threatened me but you've never hurt me. And no matter what you say I know I've grown on you. Besides like you said, you actually saved my life. I was dying and you gave up your godhood to save me and Eve. Ares I trust you with my life and with my secrets. I even slept like a baby next to you." Gabrielle told him.**

"**Oh that night was so HARD on me. I can't tell you how many times you hand landed in my lap." Ares said.**

"**8 times. That's how many times my hand landed in your lap. The first three times Xena removed my hand within the first couple of seconds, the 4****th**** and 5****th**** time it took her at least a minute and the 6****th****, 7****th**** and 8****th**** time you had to move my hand." Gabrielle said with a smile.**

"**You were doing it on purpose! You little minx, was it a game to see how many times you could." Ares asked grinning seductively.**

"**Well it was fun. Besides you know that as a God I don't need as much sleep as mortals. I tried to sleep through the night and I couldn't. I got so bored, so since you were between me and Xena, I decided to play with you. You should have seen your face change. At first you were so uncomfortable, but you started to like it. You don't think I noticed that when you moved my hand you made it linger." Gabrielle said while scooting closer to him and touching his chest.**

"**You noticed that? Well honestly I was wanting more." Ares said.**

"**Something more? You don't… remember. You truly don't remember." Gabrielle laughed loudly.**

"**Remember what? What happened? What did you, or me or we do?" Ares asked slightly concerned.**

"**Well after the 8****th**** time my hand strayed, Xena was lost to the world and we had some fun. No not some fun. A lot of fun. Didn't you wonder why you slept so late?" Gabrielle whispered the last into his ear.**

"**We had fun doing what? And why don't I remember?" Ares asked.**

"**We got a little crazy and you hit your head pretty badly. You passed out for the rest of the night."**

"**Ohhh I wish I could remember what we did. Especially if it was as wild as you say." Ares seductively told her.**

"**Well there maybe one way for you to remember." Gabrielle told him. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "We'll have to recreate the scene." Gabrielle ran her hand down his chest and squeezed his cock through his pants.**

"**Gabrielle should we be doing this. It wasn't more then an hour ago you were relieving your rapes, and it's not exactly like we do this all the time." Ares asked clearly unsure of what was happening.**

"**Ares I feel safe with you. I wouldn't have slept with you the first time if I didn't. If I didn't trust you I wouldn't have showed you my worst moment." Gabrielle said softly. "I trust you! I believe in you! I know you! I think I may even love you, Ares!" **

"**But you love Xena! You two are soul mates, blah, blah, blah. How can you love me after everything I've ever done? How come you can love me but Xena can't?" Ares asked.**

"**Yes I love Xena, but that doesn't mean I can't love you too. Besides I've seen my future, you are in it, you are always there with me, so is Xena. We are all there together. My becoming a goddess has changed everything about the future. We are ALL together and happy. Xena is still stuck on her past mistakes, it always haunts her and she won't let go. The reason I can love you, do love you, is because I've realized that the past is just that, the past. Ares, if I can forgive and love Xena why would you be any different? If I can forgive and still love my daughters after everything they've done why wouldn't I be able to love you?" Gabrielle demanded with a smile. "Now just shut up and kiss me."**

"**You're so hot when you're ordering me around." Ares told her before plastering a deep kiss on her. Gabrielle in the mean time had gotten rid of Ares clothes and straddled his body. Ares followed her lead and quickly disposed of her nightgown. "Goddess are you gorgeous." Ares told her before reaching up with both hands to massage her breasts.**

"**You're not half bad yourself." Gabrielle reached down to grab his cock, "And this," she said stroking it, "This is wonderful." Gabrielle continued to stroke him as he moved one hand down to her clit and started massaging it. "Mmmm that feels nice."**

**Ares continued massaging her clit with the pad of his thumb as he moved his index finger to her opening. Slowly he inserted one finger then another into her pussy pumping them in and out bringing gasps and moans from Gabrielle. She in turn was stroking his cock, massaging the tip, making him harder and eliciting moans from him as well. Soon Ares had Gabrielle screaming as she climax, but even as her body shook from the pleasure she made sure Ares wasn't far behind her. Gabrielle continued to stroke him to keep him hard before positioning herself over his cock. She guided the head of his cock into her wet cunt as she slowly slid down on it. Ares gave her a grin just before he surged up into her, making her moan loudly. Ares grabbed Gabrielle under her knees, and while still inside her flipped her on her back. He positioned her legs over his shoulders, giving him deeper access, before pumping into her. Gabrielle was screaming loudly with pleasure as Ares ground his hip bone against her clit. Ares ground his body into hers, before pumping in and out again. He pulled his cock out almost entirely before slamming it back in. Gabrielle managed to reach her hands between them, grab his waist, and pull him harder into her. They moaned, groaned and screamed their pleasure as the moved, slammed against each other before, at the exact same time, came. Ares shot his load deep in Gabrielle as her inner muscles squeezed his cock with spasms.**

**Ares collapsed onto his side letting one of Gabrielle's legs down from his shoulder. She could feel him still inside her, as they lay panting next to each other. "So did that jog your memory?" Gabrielle asked after a few moments.**

"**Yessss, wait actually no. I think I little more stimulation. Could you help jog my memory?" Ares asked with a grin.**

"**Hmm," Gabrielle said biting the corner of her lower lip, "I might be able to. Let me just…" Gabrielle flipped Ares onto his back, his cock still inside her getting harder by the second. Gabrielle moved the leg that was still hooked over his shoulder and positioned herself so that she was straddling his waist. Her legs resting on the outsides of his thighs. Gabrielle leaned forward and kissed Ares, gripping his face with her hands. When she had leaned forward Ares cock slid out of her slightly, and while still kissing him she rocked back, sliding him back into her. Gabrielle continued to kiss Ares while rocking her body against his, hands sliding over his chest. At first Ares just kissed her back, enjoying the ride, then he reached his hands out. One hand started massaging her breast, the other hand slipped between their bodies to find her clit and massage it as well. Gabrielle leaned back, bracing her arms on Ares' upper thighs. Ares started pumping up into her as she began riding him harder and quicker. Ares' and Gabrielle found a rhythm together, not to fast, but not slow. It wasn't long before they came again and Gabrielle collapsed onto the bed. **

"**That…was…so…so…" Ares started.**

"**Yeah…I know…Right back at you" Gabrielle panted out.**

"**I need some rest after that one." Ares said closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around Gabrielle.**

"**Me too." Gabrielle rested her head on Ares chest, closed her eyes, and immediately fell asleep.**

**Ares looked down at the woman of many talents and smiled. Her title was so long now, she was Xena's sidekick the Amazon Queen Battling Bard Goddess. He gave a little chuckle before falling asleep as well.**

**They slept for hours before Ares was awoke by Gabrielle's thrashing. Thinking she was having a nightmare he immediately woke her up. "Gabrielle. Gabrielle. GABRIELLE! Wake up!" He yelled at her until she awoke with a smile on her face which confused him greatly.**

"**Oh….Ares, it's you. " she said sleepily with a grin on her lips.**

"**What was all that thrashing? Were you relieving the dream again?" He asked concerned.**

"**Yes and No." **

"**What do you mean yes and no?"**

"**The tent, the people and the setting was the same, so yes. And no because in this dream I kicked the ass of everyman who raped me. I was pummeling Caesar when you woke me. It felt so good." She told Ares even punching him lightly on the chest.**

"**Ouch, that hurt." Ares joked.**

"**Yeah right Ares, I'm sure you'll be scarred for life." Gabrielle giggled.**

"**I will, just look, it's already a scar." Ares told her point at his chest, a full hands length higher then where she had hit him.**

"**You sure that's not from Xena? I hit you a bit lower." She leaned up and kissed him before going on. "Being with you, opening up to you has helped me face my demons. I don't think I would have told anyone for ages if not for you." Gabrielle kissed him deeper and longer this time.**

"**I'm happy that you trust me enough to share this with me. And to share your body with me too." Ares said. "Now. What are we going to do about Xena?"**

"**Oh Hades. I hadn't thought about that. She's gonna go ballistic. I'm glad she can't kill Gods anymore. Maybe we shouldn't tell her." Gabrielle said.**

"**Yeah not tell Xena about you and me sleeping together. She'll notice something's up the first day. She is not a dumb chick." Ares said.**

"**No I'm not." Xena said from the doorway. "You were wrong on a few things. But definitely not that."**

"**XENA!!" Both Ares and Gabrielle exclaimed.**

"**I'm glad you're nightmares are finally going to stop. And hopefully the fun is just going to begin." Xena said as she walked into the room. "Any room on that bed for me?"**

**TBC**


End file.
